Carl Friedrich Gauss
|local_nascimento =Braunschweig 20px|ligação=|alt= Eleitorado da Saxônia |data_morte = }} |local_morte =Göttingen 20px|ligação=|alt= Reino de Hanôver |causa_morte = |pais_de_residencia =20px|ligação=|alt= Sacro Império Romano-Germânico |nacionalidade = Alemão |etnicidade = |campo =Matemática, astronomia, física |instituicao_trabalho= |alma_mater = |tese =1799: Demonstratio nova theorematis omnem functionem algebraicam rationalem integram unius variabilis in factores reales primi vel secundi gradus resolvi posse |orientador =Johann Friedrich Pfaff |orientado = , , , , , , , , , , |conhecido_por = |influenciado = |premio = , |conjuge = |religiao = |assinatura = Carl Friedrich Gauß, Namenszug von 1794.jpg |notas = }} Johann Carl Friedrich Gauss (ou Gauß) (Braunschweig, — Göttingen, ), foi um matemático, astrônomo e físico alemão que contribuiu muito em diversas áreas da ciência, dentre elas a teoria dos números, estatística, análise matemática, geometria diferencial, geodésia, geofísica, eletroestática, astronomia e óptica. Alguns o referem como princeps mathematicorum (em latim, "o príncipe da matemática" ou "o mais notável dos matemáticos") e um "grande matemático desde a antiguidade", Gauss tinha uma marca influente em muitas áreas da matemática e da ciência e é um dos mais influentes na história da matemática.Dunnington, G. Waldo. (May, 1927). "The Sesquicentennial of the Birth of Gauss". Scientific Monthly XXIV: 402–414. Retrieved on 29 June 2005. Comprehensive biographical article. Ele refere-se à matemática como "a rainha das ciências".Citado em Waltershausen, Wolfgang Sartorius von (1856, repr. 1965). Gauss zum Gedächtniss. Sändig Reprint Verlag H. R. Wohlwend. ISBN 3-253-01702-8. ISSN B0000BN5SQ ASIN: B0000BN5SQ. Vida Filho de pais humildes, seu pai, Gerhard Diederich, era jardineiro e pedreiro, sua mãe Dorothea Benze era analfabeta, não tendo registrado a data de nascimento de Gauss. Aos sete anos entrou para a escola. Segundo uma história famosa, seu diretor, Butner, pediu que os alunos somassem os números inteiros de um a cem, mal havia enunciado o problema e o jovem Gauss colocou sua lousa sobre a mesa, dizendo: ligget se! Sua resposta, 5050, foi encontrada através do raciocínio que demonstra a fórmula da soma de uma progressão aritmética. Butner reconheceu a genialidade do menino de dez anos, passou a incentivá-lo nos seus estudos, junto com seu jovem assistente, Johann Martin Bartels (1769-1856), apaixonado pela matemática. Entre Bartels, com dezessete anos, e o aluno de dez nasceu uma boa amizade que durou toda a vida. Em novembro de 1804 casou com Johanna Elisabeth Rosina Osthoff (nascida em 8 de maio de 1780) e que faleceu alguns anos depois, em 11 de outubro de 1809. Do primeiro casamento teve três filhos: Joseph, Wilhelmine e Louis. Depois casou com Friederica Wilhelmine Waldeck, com quem teve mais três filhos: Eugen, Wilhelm e Therese. direita|miniatura|[[Disquistiones Artihmaticae]] 200px|miniatura|esquerda|[[Daguerreótipo de Gauss em seu leito de morte]] 200px|miniatura|esquerda|Estátua de Gauss em [[Braunschweig.]] Trabalhos científicos Matemática Aos doze anos Gauss já olhava com desconfiança para os fundamentos da geometria euclidiana; aos dezesseis já tinha tido seu primeiro vislumbre de uma geometria diferente da de Euclides. Um ano mais tarde, começou uma busca crítica das provas, na teoria dos números, que tinham sido aceitas por seus antecessores e tomou a decisão de preencher os vazios e completar o que tinha sido feito pela metade. Aritmética, o campo de seus primeiros triunfos, tornou-se seu estudo favorito e o campo de sua obra prima. Para que a prova fosse absolutamente certa, Gauss acrescentou uma fecunda e engenhosa matemática que nunca foi superada. Bartels apresentou-o a alguns influentes homens em Brunswick que, impressionados, levaram-no para que Carl Wilhelm Ferdinand, Duque de Brunswick, o conhecesse. O Duque de Brunswick imediatamente assegurou que sua educação no Collegium Carolinum continuaria até ser completada. Nos três anos em que ali esteve dominou os mais importantes trabalhos de Leonhard Euler, Lagrange e, acima de tudo, o Princípia de Newton. Por seus estudos redescobriu, e foi o primeiro a provar, "a jóia da aritmética," o "theorema aureum" e "teorema de ouro", conhecido como a lei da reciprocidade quadrática, que Euler tinha induzido e Legendre tentara provar, sem qualquer resultado. Com a idade de quinze anos fez um grande avanço em línguas clássicas estudando sozinho e com a ajuda de amigos mais velhos. Teve a oposição de seu pai mas Dorothea Gauss venceu a resistência do marido e o Duque patrocinou dois anos de curso no Gymnasium. Ali ele assombrou a todos por sua maestria nos clássicos. Tinha inventado (aos dezoito anos) o método dos mínimos quadrados, que hoje é indispensável em pesquisas geodésicas, e em todos os trabalhos em que o "mais provável" valor, de alguma coisa que é medida, é deduzido após um grande número de medidas. Gauss dividiu o mérito com Legendre, que publicou o método independentemente em 1806. Este trabalho foi o começo do interesse de Gauss na teoria dos erros de observação. A lei de Gauss da distribuição normal de erros e sua curva em formato de sino, que a acompanha, é hoje familiar para todos que trabalham com estatística. A decisão sobre o seu verdadeiro caminho, se o da filologia ou da matemática, foi feita em 30 de Março de 1796, quando começou seu diário científico, que representa um dos mais preciosos documentos da história da matemática. O estudo de línguas passou a ser um passatempo para o resto de sua vida. O diário só foi conhecido pela ciência em 1898, quarenta e três anos depois de sua morte, quando a Sociedade Real de Göttingen o pediu emprestado a um neto de Gauss para estudo crítico. Ali se encontram dezenove pequenas páginas e contém 146 extremamente resumidos registros de descobertas ou resultados de cálculos, o último deles datado de 9 de Julho de 1814. Nem todas as descobertas de Gauss no período prolífico de 1796 a 1814 foram anotadas, mas muitas das que ele rascunhou são suficientes para estabelecer a prioridade de Gauss em vários campos (funções elípticas, por exemplo) onde alguns de seus contemporâneos se recusaram a acreditar que ele os havia precedido. Muito ficou encerrado por anos ou décadas neste diário. Gauss nunca reivindicou a autoria de descobertas a que ele se antecipara (algumas se tornaram importantes campos da matemática no século XIX). No diário, há anotações muito pessoais, como por exemplo, no dia 10 de Julho de 1798 há o seguinte registro: ΕΥΡΗΚΑ! NUM = v + v + v. Traduzindo-se: Eureka! Todo número positivo é a soma de três números triangulares. Embora o sentido de alguns registros esteja perdido para sempre, a maior parte é suficientemente clara. Alguns nunca foram publicados, segundo ele, por considerar seus trabalhos científicos apenas como resultado da profunda compulsão de sua natureza. Publicá-los para o conhecimento de outros lhe era inteiramente indiferente. Disse também que um tal volume de novas idéias trovejaram em sua mente, antes de ter completado vinte anos que, dificilmente, poderia controlá-las, só havendo tempo de registrar uma pequena fração delas. Gauss apresentava provas sintéticas e conclusões indestrutíveis de suas descobertas às quais nada poderia ser acrescentado ou retirado. Uma catedral não é uma catedral - disse - até que o último andaime tenha sido retirado. Com este ideal diante de si, Gauss preferia polir sua obra muitas vezes, ao invés de publicar um grosseiro esboço. Seu princípio era: uma árvore com poucos frutos maduros (Pauca sed matura). Os frutos deste esforço em busca da perfeição estavam, na verdade, maduros mas nem sempre facilmente digeríveis. Todos os passos pelos quais o gol tinha sido atingido tinham sido omitidos, não era fácil para seus seguidores redescobrir a estrada pela qual ele tinha caminhado. Consequentemente, alguns de seus trabalhos tiveram que esperar por intérpretes altamente qualificados antes que o mundo da matemática pudesse entendê-los. Só os matemáticos do século XIX conscientizaram quanto Gauss tinha previsto antes de 1800. Caso ele tivesse divulgado o que sabia, é possível que a matemática estivesse meio século mais adiantada do que se encontra. Niels Henrik Abel e Jacobi poderiam ter começado de onde Gauss terminou, ao invés de terem que redescobrir o que Gauss já sabia antes que eles tivessem nascido. Os três anos (outubro de 1795 - setembro de 1798) na Universidade de Göttingen foram os mais prolíficos da vida de Gauss. Graças à generosidade do Duque Ferdinand, o jovem não teve que se preocupar com finanças. Em setembro de 1798 foi para a Universidade de Helmstedt, tendo sido precedido por sua fama, hospedou-se na casa do professor de matemática Johann Friedrick Pfaff (1765-1825). No outono europeu de 1798, aos 21 anos, finalizou a Disquisitiones. O livro só foi publicado em setembro de 1801. Em agradecimento por tudo que Ferdinand lhe havia feito, Gauss dedicou seu livro ao Duque - Sereníssimo Pricipi ac Domino Carolo Guiliermo Ferdinando. Foi uma justa homenagem àquele que o salvara tantas vezes (arranjando alunos, pagando pela impressão de sua tese de doutorado (Universidade de Helmstedt, 1799), assegurou uma modesta pensão que lhe permitiria continuar seu trabalho científico livre dos obstáculos da pobreza …) Gauss escreveu em sua dedicatória: "Sua bondade libertou-me de outras responsabilidades e permitiu que eu me dedicasse exclusivamente a este trabalho." Disquisitiones representou seu adeus à matemática pura, como seu interesse exclusivo. O livro é de difícil leitura, até mesmo para especialistas, mas os tesouros que contém estão agora disponíveis graças ao trabalho do amigo e discípulo de Gauss, Johann Peter Gustav Lejeune Dirichlet (1804-1859). Expandiu sua atividade para incluir os aspectos matemáticos e práticos na astronomia, geodésica e eletromagnetismo. Astronomia O segundo grande estágio da carreira de Gauss começou no primeiro dia do século XIX, também um grande marco na história da filosofia e astronomia, quando Giuseppe Piazzi (1746-1826) de Palermo, no dia da abertura do século XIX, reconheceu o que tinha sido inicialmente tomado por um pequeno cometa aproximando-se do Sol, como um novo planeta - mais tarde denominado Ceres, o primeiro do fervilhante número de menores planetas hoje conhecidos. A descoberta deste novo planeta originou um sarcástico ataque aos astrônomos que presumiam a existência de um oitavo planeta. Disse Hegel: "Poderiam eles dar alguma atenção à filosofia? Se o fizessem reconheceriam imediatamente que só podem existir sete planetas, nem mais nem menos. Sua busca portanto é uma estúpida perda de tempo". Gauss desprezava os filósofos que se ocupavam de assuntos científicos, por eles não compreendidos. E levou a sério a existência de Ceres. Seus amigos e seu pai estavam impacientes para que o jovem Gauss encontrasse algum trabalho lucrativo, agora que o Duque já dera por terminada sua ajuda. Este novo planeta descoberto encontrava-se numa posição que tornava extremamente difícil sua observação. Calcular sua órbita com tão escassos detalhes disponíveis poderia ser quase impossível. Mas para o jovem cuja memória inumana o capacitava a dispensar uma tábua de logaritmos quando ele estava apressado, toda esta aritmética infinda - logística, não aritmética - não assustava. Era, ao contrário, um desafio tentador, que lhe daria fama e dinheiro. Após vinte anos de trabalho Ceres foi redescoberta, precisamente onde os engenhosos e detalhados cálculos de Gauss tinham predito que ela seria encontrada. 2 Palas, Vesta e Juno, planetas insignificantes da diminuta Ceres foram rapidamente pegos pelos telescópios. Cálculos que haviam tomado três dias de trabalho a Leonhard Euler (tendo sido dito que um deles o teria levado a cegueira) eram agora simples exercícios de algumas laboriosas horas. Gauss prescreveu o método e a rotina. Em 1809 ele publicou sua segunda obra prima "Teoria do Movimento dos Corpos Celestiais Girando a Volta do Sol", na qual se encontra uma exaustiva explanação da determinação das órbitas dos planetas e cometas. Gauss não estava isento de inimigos. Foi ridicularizado por aqueles que consideravam um desperdício de tempo computar a órbita de um planeta insignificante. Trinta anos depois, quando Gauss assentou os fundamentos da teoria matemática do eletromagnetismo e inventou o telégrafo elétrico foi, mais uma vez, ridicularizado. O Duque de Bruswick aumentou a pensão possibilitando seu casamento em outubro de 1805, com a idade de vinte e seis anos com Johanne Osthof de Brunswick, transformando sua vida, como ele próprio disse a um amigo, numa eterna primavera com novas e brilhantes cores. A morte do Duque de Brunswick obrigou-o a encontrar alguma forma de sobrevivência para sustentar sua família. Não foi difícil. Em 1807 ele foi designado diretor do Observatório de Göttingen com o privilégio - e dever, quando necessário - de ensinar matemática aos alunos. O salário era modesto mas suficiente para suas necessidades e de sua família. O luxo nunca o atraiu e sua vida não se modificara nos últimos vinte anos, tendo assim permanecido até a sua morte: em seu estúdio uma pequena mesa com cobertura verde, uma mesa alta pintada de branco, um sofá estreito e, depois do seu septuagésimo aniversário, uma cadeira de braços com uma capa de veludo. Isto era tudo de que ele precisava. A péssima situação da Alemanha sob a pilhagem dos franceses e a perda de sua primeira mulher arruinaram a saúde de Gauss. Sua predisposição para hipocondria, agravada pelo trabalho incessante, piorou seu estado. Sua infelicidade nunca foi dividida com seus amigos. Para seu diário matemático ele confidenciou: "a morte seria mais querida do que tal vida". Então, quase exatamente após seu segundo casamento, o grande cometa de 1811, o primeiro observado por Gauss, no crepúsculo do dia 22 de Agosto, brilhou sem se fazer anunciar. Foi a oportunidade de testar os instrumentos que Gauss tinha inventado para dominar os planetas menores. Seus instrumentos provaram ser adequados. Enquanto isso, o povo supersticioso da Europa, com olhos apavorados, seguia o espetáculo em que o cometa arrastava sua cimitarra de fogo na sua aproximação do Sol, vendo na brilhante lâmina um aviso do céu de que o Rei dos Reis estava irado com Napoleão e cansado da crueldade do tirano. Gauss teve a satisfação de ver o cometa seguir a rota por ele calculada até o último centímetro. Por seu lado, o crédulo povo viu comprovada sua predição, quando o Grande Exército de Napoleão Bonaparte foi destruído nas planícies geladas da Rússia. Este foi um dos raros momentos em que a explicação popular cabe nos fatos dos quais resultam conseqüências mais importantes do que a científica. Gauss obteve avanços significativos em geometria e na aplicação da matemática para a teoria newtoniana da atração e eletromagnetismo. Como foi possível a um único homem realizar tão colossal massa de trabalho da mais alta categoria? Com sua modéstia característica, Gauss declarou que "se outros tivessem pensado nas verdades matemáticas tão profunda e continuamente quanto eu, eles poderiam, ter feito minhas descobertas". Ele disse que durante quatro anos, raramente se passava uma semana sem que ele não despendesse algum tempo para fazer alguma descoberta. A solução finalmente vinha por si mesma como um relâmpago. Não se pode imaginar, entretanto que a resposta tivesse surgido por si mesma como uma nova estrela, sem as horas despendidas em sua busca. Algumas vezes, depois de passar dias ou semanas sem qualquer resultado em alguma pesquisa, depois de uma noite de insônia, o resultado surgia inteiro, brilhando em sua mente. A inteligência para intensa e prolongada concentração era parte do seu segredo. A geodésia deve a Gauss a invenção do heliótropo, um engenhoso aparelho pelo qual podem ser transmitidos sinais praticamente instantâneos através da luz refletida. Os instrumentos astronômicos também tiveram notável avanço através de suas mãos. E, como último exemplo da engenhosidade de Gauss, em 1833 ele inventou o telégrafo elétrico, que ele e seu companheiro de trabalho Wilhelm Eduard Weber (1804-1891) usavam para trocar mensagens. Dava pouca importância ao uso prático de suas invenções. Gauss nunca foi atraído pelo reconhecimento público oficial, embora sua competência em estatística, seguro e aritmética política pudessem ter feito dele um bom ministro de finanças. Trabalho de Gauss na física Na física, a lei de Gauss é a lei que estabelece a relação entre o fluxo elétrico que passa através de uma superfície fechada e a quantidade de carga elétrica que existe dentro do volume limitado por esta superfície. A lei de Gauss é uma das quatro equações de Maxwell e foi elaborada por Carl Friedrich Gauss no século XIX. Em 1840, publicou seu influente Dioptrische Untersuchungen, no qual fez a primeira análise sistemática da formação de imagens sob a aproximação paraxial. Outras atividades Até sua última doença ele encontrou completa satisfação na ciência como simples recreação. Tinha também grande interesse na literatura europeia que lia nos originais, pois dominava muitas línguas. O estudo de línguas estrangeiras e novas ciências (inclusive botânica e mineralogia) era seu passatempo. Com a idade de sessenta e dois anos ele começou um intensivo estudo de russo, sem a orientação de ninguém. Em dois anos ele estava mantendo correspondência com amigos cientistas de São Petersburgo inteiramente em russo. Na opinião dos russos que o visitavam em Göttingen, ele também falava perfeitamente. Ele também tentou o sânscrito mas não gostou. Atraía-o especialmente a literatura inglesa, embora seu aspecto mais sóbrio nas tragédias de William Shakespeare fosse demais para a aguda sensitividade do grande matemático para todas as formas de sofrimento. Ele buscava livros mais felizes. Os livros de Sir Walter Scott (seu contemporâneo) eram devorados tão logo publicados. Uma grande gargalhada do astrônomo matemático saudou o escorregão de Sir Walter quando escreveu "a lua cheia levanta-se a noroeste" ´e ele levou dias corrigindo todas as cópias que encontrava. Seu terceiro hobby, política mundial, tomava-lhe uma ou duas horas por dia. Visitando o museu literário regularmente, ele se mantinha informado de todos os eventos lendo os jornais que o museu assinava. A maior fonte da força de Gauss era sua serenidade científica, livre de ambição pessoal. Todo o seu interesse estava voltado para o avanço da matemática. Rivais duvidavam de sua declaração de que os tinha antecipado na descoberta que faziam. Não dizia isto com jactância, mas como um fato e não se preocupava em comprovar a prioridade através da apresentação de seu diário. Apenas declarava, apoiando-se em seus próprios méritos. Últimos dias Seus últimos anos foram cheios de honrarias mas não da felicidade que ele teria merecido. Pela primeira vez em mais de vinte anos ele deixou Göttingen, no dia 16 de Junho de 1854, para ver a estrada de ferro que estava sendo construída entre sua cidade e Kassel. Gauss sempre tivera agudo interesse pela construção e operação de estradas de ferro; agora ele veria uma sendo construída. No caminho, os cavalos dispararam; ele foi atirado para fora da carruagem. Não ficou ferido mas muito chocado. Recuperando-se, ainda teve o prazer de assistir à abertura das cerimônias quando a estrada de ferro chegou a Göttingen em 31 de Julho de 1854. No começo do ano seguinte surgiram os sintomas de gota. Inteiramente consciente, praticamente até ao fim, morreu pacificamente na manhã de 23 de Fevereiro de 1855. Bibliografia * * *''Mathematisches Tagebuch 1796–1814'', Ostwaldts Klassiker, Harri Deutsch Verlag 2005, mit Anmerkungen von Neumamn, ISBN 978-3-8171-3402-1 (es gibt auch engl. Übers. mit Anmerkungen von Jeremy Gray, Expositiones Math. 1984) *1846/47: Untersuchungen über Gegenstände der Höheren Geodäsie. Zweite Abhandlung, Abhandlungen der Königlichen Gesellschaft der Wissenschaften in Göttingen. Dritter Band, pp. 3-44 Ligações externas * * |antes= |depois= }} Categoria:Medalha Copley Categoria:Pour le Mérite (civil) Categoria:Templo de Walhalla Categoria:Geômetras diferenciais Categoria:Prodígios em cálculos Categoria:Teoristas dos números Categoria:Membros da Academia de Ciências de Göttingen Categoria:Membros da Academia Real das Ciências da Suécia Categoria:Membros da Royal Society Categoria:Professores da Universidade de Göttingen Categoria:Matemáticos da Alemanha Categoria:Matemáticos do século XVIII Categoria:Matemáticos do século XIX Categoria:Físicos da Alemanha Categoria:Astrónomos da Alemanha Categoria:Ex-alunos da Universidade Técnica de Braunschweig Categoria:Ex-alunos da Universidade de Helmstedt Categoria:Ex-alunos da Universidade de Göttingen Categoria:Naturais de Braunschweig af:Carl Friedrich Gauss am:ጋውስ an:Carl Friedrich Gauss ar:كارل فريدريش غاوس arz:جاوس ast:Carl Friedrich Gauss az:Karl Qaus bat-smg:Karls Frīdrėks Gausos be:Карл Фрыдрых Гаус be-x-old:Карл Фрыдрых Гаўс bg:Карл Фридрих Гаус bn:কার্ল ফ্রিড‌রিশ গাউস br:Carl Friedrich Gauss bs:Carl Friedrich Gauss ca:Carl Friedrich Gauß ckb:کارڵ فریدریش گاوس cs:Carl Friedrich Gauss cy:Carl Friedrich Gauss da:Carl Friedrich Gauss de:Carl Friedrich Gauß dv:ކާލް ފްރީދްރީޝް ގައުސް el:Καρλ Φρίντριχ Γκάους en:Carl Friedrich Gauss eo:Carl Friedrich Gauss es:Carl Friedrich Gauss et:Carl Friedrich Gauss eu:Carl Friedrich Gauss ext:Carl Friedrich Gauss fa:کارل فریدریش گاوس fi:Carl Friedrich Gauss fiu-vro:Gaussi Carl Friedrich fr:Carl Friedrich Gauss fy:Carl Friedrich Gauss ga:Carl Friedrich Gauss gan:高斯 gl:Carl Friedrich Gauss he:קרל פרידריך גאוס hif:Carl Friedrich Gauss hr:Carl Friedrich Gauss ht:Carl Friedrich Gauss hu:Carl Friedrich Gauss hy:Կառլ Գաուս id:Carl Friedrich Gauss ilo:Carl Friedrich Gauss io:Carl Friedrich Gauss is:Carl Friedrich Gauss it:Carl Friedrich Gauss ja:カール・フリードリヒ・ガウス jbo:karl.fridrix.gaus jv:Karl Friedrich Gauss ka:კარლ ფრიდრიხ გაუსი kab:Carl Friedrich Gauss kk:Карл Фридрих Гаусс ko:카를 프리드리히 가우스 la:Carolus Fridericus Gauss lb:Carl Friedrich Gauß lij:Carl Friedrich Gauss lmo:Carl Friedrich Gauss lt:Carl Friedrich Gauss lv:Karls Frīdrihs Gauss mk:Карл Фридрих Гаус ml:കാൾ ഫ്രെഡറിക് ഗോസ്സ് mn:Карл Фридрих Гаусс mr:कार्ल फ्रीदरिश गाउस ms:Carl Friedrich Gauss mwl:Carl Friedrich Gauss nl:Carl Friedrich Gauss nn:Carl Friedrich Gauss no:Carl Friedrich Gauss oc:Carl Friedrich Gauss pl:Carl Friedrich Gauss pms:Carl Friedrich Gauss pnb:کارل فریڈریس گاس ro:Carl Friedrich Gauss ru:Гаусс, Карл Фридрих rue:Карл Фрідріх Ґаус sa:कार्ल फ्राइडरिक गास scn:Karl Friedrich Gauss sco:Carl Friedrich Gauss sh:Karl Friedrich Gauss si:කාල් ෆ්‍රෙඩ්රික් ගවුස් simple:Carl Friedrich Gauss sk:Carl Friedrich Gauß sl:Carl Friedrich Gauss sq:Carl Friedrich Gauss sr:Карл Фридрих Гаус su:Carl Friedrich Gauss sv:Carl Friedrich Gauss sw:Carl Friedrich Gauss ta:கார்ல் ஃப்ரெடெரிக் காஸ் te:కార్ల్ ఫ్రెడెరిక్ గాస్ th:คาร์ล ฟรีดริช เกาส์ tl:Carl Friedrich Gauss tr:Carl Friedrich Gauss ug:گائۇس uk:Карл Фрідріх Гаус ur:کارل فریڈرک گاؤس vi:Carl Friedrich Gauß vo:Carl Friedrich Gauss war:Carl Friedrich Gauss xal:Карл Фридрих Гаусс yi:קארל פרידריך גאוס yo:Carl Friedrich Gauss zh:卡爾·弗里德里希·高斯 zh-classical:高斯 zh-min-nan:Carl Friedrich Gauß zh-yue:高斯